My transformation
by Faerypix
Summary: Lily is an enviroment unusual to her...yet she doesn't know that she belongs somewhere else. When she does find out from a stranger her whole world changes. But is he really a stranger......


**Barely the beginning **

"Ok, so he's not the typical American guy with the cute smile and broad shoulders and blah, blah, blah. He still likes you!" Katie said.

"Erm, yea but I don't!" I said looking at my best friends in a bewildered manner. "I've told you over and over again that I don't but you still go on about it" I continued feeling a bit annoyed about the whole thing.

They both stared at me as if I was this alien person who had just arrived on this Earth and was pretty...well...weird-acting.

"I'm sorry guys" I said looking down at my white and pink striped trainers. "I didn't mean that". It was break and we were sitting outside on the grass, next to a huge tree like we usually did. We only went inside the cafeteria when it was lunch hour.

"That's ok" Amber said.

"Yea, it's alright" Katie agreed. I then noticed that they exchanged looks and it was then that I knew that I had to brace myself for what was to come next.

"But…"Amber started.

"You should go out with him" Katie continued.

"Just once."

"You never know what might happen."

"You might actually like him!"

"And actually kiss him!!"

"French kiss him!" Amber corrected Katie, grinning.

"And then go steady with him!" Katie went on

"And marry him!!"

"And have his kids!!!!"

"But unless you go out with him..."

"You'll never know what a great guy he is!"

"He's the best!"

"So would you please go out with him?" Katie finished and they both looked at me with huge puppy eyes. I only had to look at Katie's big blue eyes and that was it, I gave in. They always seemed to be able to make me reconsider things and see everything under their positive light of joy.

"Fine!" I finally breathed out "But I am not, under any circumstances marrying him ok? Ever not in a million years. I'm not ever marrying you know that. It's only a stupid date" I finished, taking a huge gulp from my soda. "Actually I'm not even going to go steady with him so ow could I marry him?" I add.

Even so, what would I wear? Alright I didn't really want to go to this date but still. It's always nice making an impression, preferably a good impression. I didn't really wear girl-like clothes. I was more than happy with my baggy denim jeans and a top. All I had to do was ask my best friends and they'd jump at the thought. Literally.

"Guys, I need help with-" but soon enough they interrupted me.

"Definitely" they said in a cheerful chorus.

They knew things before actually telling them and vice versa. It was great, really.

The bell rang and we slowly got up from the ground and started walking towards the school entrance, as Amber and Katie were already chattering away happily about what I'm gonna wear, how I'm gonna do my hair. Any other girl would have enjoyed all this pampering. On second thought maybe I shouldn't have asked them for this. I could just put on my jeans and a top. And that would be it. No yucky girl products and shiny accessories. I was fine as I was. I decided to tell them that I had had a change of heart but soon enough I noticed that they were no longer walking next to me and I was outside my class. When I was in deep thought, I usually let my legs drag me to my destination.

I opened the door and entered the room. Mr. Johnsson was looking at me with his scary, deep set eyes. History was a nightmare and so was he.

"What is the reason of your lateness miss. Evans?" he said scornfully.

"I wasn't feeling very well, sir" I lied hoping that he would believe me. Last time I was late with no excuse, he called my parents and there was trouble, especially with my mum.

"Very well", he replied.

I silently walked over to my seat and dropped my black bag on the floor as I sat. I had been hearing someone giggling as soon as I stepped into the room so I decided to turn around and see who it was.

Aha.

Brittany Somers.

The A-class bitch.

With the long, sleek blond hair.

The amazing grey-blue eyes.

And of course the perfect body.

As soon as I turned round to face her she gave me one of her _What's your problem_ faces and I just stuck my tongue out her. Then she started giggling again with her followers, Clarrisa and Erica. I began wondering why they began giggling again, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. _Shit. _I slowly turned round and of course the teacher was looking down at me.

"Well, if I may say so you are feeling better. So much better that you rudely associate with your fellow students" he said strongly.

I could clearly hear the girls behind me chuckling. _I could just wring that pretty neck of yours Brittany-_

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" the teacher's voice startled me back to reality.

"I'm sorry, sir" I replied "Would you like me to excuse myself to the principal's office with the reason of my rude behavior??" I sweetly finished. I could really be devious sometimes.

Mr.Johnsson simply looked at me surprised. He was probably thinking if I had actually said that. He shook his head slightly and finally spoke.

"No... It's quite alright miss. Evans" he gaped at me before turning on his heel to go back to his desk.

"Well...class... turn to page 167. The French revolution. Mr.Bonswel would you read please?"

I grinned at myself and mentally patted myself on the back. _Well done Lily..._

"So you have a date tomorrow" my mother said.

"Yeah, I do" I said gloomily.

"Well then, if you're not that thrilled about it you might as well not go."

"No!" I said almost frantically "I want to go. Honestly." I forced a fake smile.

"Right well…I am still not quite sure you should go. I'll have to talk it over with your father."

My dad simply looked up from his plate of veal, potatoes and corn and smiled at me. I knew that he would allow me to go. It was simply a matter of him persuading my mum.

I was unable of getting any sleep since I had an English Literature tomorrow. Not that I ever studied for this subject. I found it pointless since you could have the book with you.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my baby blue curtained window, which looked down on the road. I peered out and watched the moon for a while, before I decided to go downstairs.

I tiptoed so I wouldn't wake my parents up. As I reached the kitchen though I realized it was pointless since my parents were there, talking.

"..and I do trust her...everything is happening so quickly" I heard my mum's voice say. I peered through the side of the open door and I noticed that my mum was leaning against the counter, holding her head with one hand, whilst my dad was stroking her back.

"I know, honey, but it's not like she hasn't been on a date before"

I drew back and leaned against the wall. Was this date really important? I didn't want to make my mum feel bad or anything.

"You're right" she said steadying her voice. "I'm just over reacting"

"She's 17 dear, she'll be fine" my dad finished and with that I heard them coming towards the door.

_Oh crap...what am I gonna do?_ I quickly glanced around the living room for a hiding place. _Fireplace… sofa… television… Think fast, Lily! _I quickly moved towards the sofa, acting that I just got down from the staircase.

"Hey" I nervously said as they entered the living room.

"Alex what are you still doing up?" my dad said. A "hey" back would be ideal but then they wouldn't be my parents, would they?

"I just needed a glass of water" I replied smiling.

"How many times do I to tell you to wear proper pyjamas?" my mum said.

I looked down at my huge Donald Duck boxers and my grey top. My mum always thought I dressed rather…boyish. There is a picture on the mantle piece on top of the fireplace, where I am wearing a floral pink dress. Back then I was 9, but I hated that dress. Still do.

Ever since I found that clothes which were styled for guys more comfortable and well... they made me different...they made me look like...I donno...like me really. The bottom line is that I liked that kind of style and of course my mum didn't approve. Every birthday, every single Christmas she'd get me girls clothes, make up and high heels. That was up to two years ago when she finally realized that it was all a waste. Even so, at any chance given she'd point out that I'm a girl and I should act and look like one. The only time I'd look like a girl would be the date tomorrow and that was it.

"Yea, sorry mum" I said dismissively and continued walking to the kitchen.

"Don't be late" my mum said after me.

I didn't reply just simply opened the fridge door and poured some water in the glass that I had already gotten.

I sipped it slowly thinking about what my parents had been discussing a few minutes ago. My mum got like that most of the time about anything really. Even about what food I was eating at school. Talk about over-protective.

My dad was more laid back than my mum. Actually he was really laid back. Not that he didn't care or anything. He did. But he somehow saw both sides of the story which was really cool.

I woke up in a mad rush the next morning.

I rushed down the stairs as I was simultaneously putting my black cap on whilst trying to get my brown pony-tailed hair through the back hole of the cap.

"I'm here, I'm here" I exclaimed as I heard the honk of Katie's car.

As I run out of the house, I almost fell over as I tripped and saw my two friends in the car laughing frantically.

"Jeez...thanks" I said as I hopped into the red convertible.

"Next time enter through the door" Katie said mockingly.

"Yeah, right" I said smirking. "Morning Amber."

"Mornin!"

"Well today's the day" Katie said grinning.

"Huh?" I said innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about…"

"The date with Jake…?" Amber said

"I was actually trying to forget about that" I said trying to sound annoyed.

"Tonight you will be a new person" Katie said looking at me grinning and then she looked atAmber in the back with a knowing look.

_God help me!!_


End file.
